Fireteam Spectre-The Misfits
by browniej126
Summary: an up tight Leader, a Psychotic heavy, a pyromaniacl scout and a shy sniper, sounds like a disaster just waiting to happen. follow fireteam spectre as they are sent down to installation-03 to eliminate the covenant presence it certain areas. (just so you know the first 4 chapters are the characters bios) Pairings are OC/OC and OC/OC
1. Gemma Anders-The Up-Tight Leader

Major Gemma Anders

Armour:

Helmet-EVA

Torso-Aviator

Shoulders-Infiltrator

Color:

Main-Blue

Secondary-Pink

Visor-silver

Role-Leader

Weapons:

Primary-Battle Rifle

Secondary-Silenced Magnum

Melee-Kukri knife holstered on her stomach (it's basically Emile's knife)

Armour Ability-Auto Sentry

Age-25

Homeplanet-Luna

Look-Dark blue hair pulled into a pony tail, purple eyes.

Personality-outside of missions she is a snarky, kinda bitchy women but can be very sweet at times. In missions she is a very, by the books leader who takes no crap from nobody but she cares a lot for her team, if one member of her team dies she will blame herself no matter what is said to her.

Backstory-Born into a military family on Luna, from the age of 5 Gemma Anders had wanted to be a member of the UNSC like her parents. when she turned 18 she enlisted into the UNSC and after months of training, she was selected for the spartan program. By the age of 20 she already had her own fireteam on board but she lost her entire fireteam in a firefight, who were replaced by Joe, Spencer and Gemma. the pyromaniac, the psychopath and the shy girl. she may miss her original fireteam, she has grown to like her new team but she still treats them kinda cruelly not because she doesn't like them, but because she wants to make sure they won't die from a stupid mistake which further training could have prevented.


	2. Spencer Stone-The Psychotic Heavy

Captain Spencer Stone

(base on and partly created by Shadic1978)

Armour:

Helmet-Fotus

Torso-EVA

Shoulders-EVA

Role-Heavy

Color:

Main-Black

Secondary-Red

Visor-Black

Weapons:

Primary-Brute Shot

Secondary-Dual SMGs

Melee-Brute Shot Blade

Armour Ability-Bubble shield with the effects of a regen field

Age-26

Homeplanet-Earth

Look-Black normal lengthened hair with blue streaks, he has pure blood red eyes.

Personality-Outside missions he's a minor psychopath who treats Joseph like a brother. In missions there is nothing more he likes to then stab a tango with the blade on his brute shot or blow something up. It's his hobby.

Backstory-him and Joseph grew up as friends on the planet Earth, despite them living in different country's. when he turned 18 him Joe finally met in person to join the UNSC ODST program. they trained for a year, becoming like brothers during this period. For 4 years they both were on the same ODST squad. although he is considered a psychopath by many, him and Joseph proved themselves to be brilliant soldiers, so they were put forward for the spartan program. for 2 years they were a two spartans doing missions together with no one else until a year ago, they were assigned to fireteam Spectre. Gemma maybe a bit annoying, he likes his team, including Gemma who he has a bit of a thing for. although he doesn't show feelings that often, he cares for his team and watches their backs all the way.


	3. Joseph Brown-The Pyromaniacl Scout

Warrent Officer Joseph Brown

(based on and created by me ^_^)

Armour:

Helmet-Scout

Torso-Recon

Shoulders-Engineer

Color:

Main-Red

Secondary-Brown

Visor-red

Role-Scout/Driver

Weapons:

Primary-Shotgun

Secondary-Silenced SMG

Melee-Combat knife holstered on left forearm

Armour Ability-Hardlight Shield

Age-24

Homeplanet-Earth

Look-Brown hair the same length as Laskys, he has blue eyes.

Personality-Outside of missions he's a sarcastic wise guy who loves to make jokes and throw knifes at a dart board in his dorm. In missions his main focus is to head behind enemy lines, scout out the area for his team then start the beat down and finally drive them out in style. once the fight is over he will always set a tango on fire just to satisfy his minor pyromania.

Backstory-growing up in England, on the planet Earth. he became friends with an American called Spencer Stone at the age of 14, despite them living in different countries they became good friends, something like brothers. At the age of 16 they signed up for the ODST program, which they were accepted for, for a year they trained, and for 4 years they stuck as ODST. they both were put forward for the spartan program, despite Joseph being a minor pyromaniac they were accepted and for 2 years they were a covenant killing machine. but a year ago he joined fireteam Spectre as the new Scout with Spencer. although Gemma can be a drag, he likes his team a lot and would give his life for them without a second thought.


	4. May Blade-The Shy Sniper

Sergeant May Blade

Armour:

Helmet-Air assault

Torso-Oceanic

Shoulders-War master

Colors:

Main-Purple

Secondary-White

Visor-blue

Role-Sniper

Weapons:

Primary-Sniper rifle

Secondary-DMR

Melee-Collapsible tomahawk holstered on right thigh

Armour Ability-Promethean Vision

Age-23

Homeplanet-Mars

Look-Blonde hair which is moved over her left eye, Grey eyes.

Personality-Outside of missions she is a bit shy and doesn't talk to anyone who aren't in her team unless they are important like Lasky or Palmer. In missions she doesn't say a word but keeps a piece of chalk with her to tally on the floor were she is sniping from, the number of kills she has gotten.

Backstory-she grew up on Mars and hated her life, she was hated by many people so she became very shy and locked herself away from the world. when she was finally old enough to join the UNSC she took that chance to get off Mars. she excelled in sniping and sabotage so she joined the covert ops marine, staying there until a year ago, when she was givin the chance to become a spartan, which she took. although she had been a marine for ages, gaining the rank of sergeant, she is still considered a rookie by other spartans because of how new she is. she joined fireteam Spectre a year ago, becoming good friends with Joe and Spencer but Gemma is extremely hard on all of them.


End file.
